Talk:ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness/@comment-11518636-20160110191254
So I made this list a while ago to show why Zaya is a Notp, but I wanted to update it. But notice how when Zaya got in a relationship, Zig all of a sudden felt so entitled to her like he did in the beginning, it's just annoying. Season 12 ◾when Maya was in a relationship with Cam, my baby, and he developed feelings for her, he kept overstepping his boundaries and look where that left my baby. ◾ He still tried to get with Maya considereding how soon after her boyfriends death. * He cheated on a girl that treated him like a prince, for maya Season 13 ◾ He was angry cause Maya didn't wait for him. Although she doesn't owe him SHIT. ◾ When Maya is with Miles and she's finally happy, and all he can do is mope because he's so entitled for her. ◾ He was rude to her because she doesn't have anymore feelings for him. ◾he actively tried to ruin Maya's relationship with Miles. ◾ he basically told Miles at the dance, that he's going to still try and do something with Maya. When Miles was trying to be nice to him. ◾ he made her feel so unsafe at one point, that she felt like she needed to hide her relationship with Miles. ◾ The whole "I should've just kissed you" crap. Look in the girls eyes, she's scared. Also at the time she said that she'd wait for him her boyfriend had died and she was vulnerable. So he is basically saying he should have took advantage of her when she was vulnerable ◾ he actually resorts to physical violence to deal with Miles. ◾ Keep in mind, that Maya was scared of Zig at one point. ◾ Also this is actually fucked up, but she feels that the only way to keep Zig from going to do something unsafe she feels the need to kiss him so he won't stop her. * it took him an entire season practically to realize that Maya doesn't like him and he should move on. Season 14 * Zig is actually perfectly safe at the Matlin's house and he is a better version of himself, but he risks that just so he can make out with Maya more * Zig asks Maya to hide the fact that Vince shot Damon (which is a crime) * The whole sex while she was high thing was a mess * Them mocking Zoe together was just stupid * In Don't Look Back he gets upset because Maya isn't spending time with him. But it is her job, and she had to do it. So he feels that he is more important than her job Season 15 (so far) * The fact that he blames her for not having sex with him and he feels like it is such a big deal. He is literally questioning her love for him because she doesn't always what to have sex with him. It's pathetic. GROW UP,ZIG * He forced himself on her. * He always feels like Maya should prioritize him , So he feels like Maya should pay more attention to him than her music career * He guilt trips her because he feel like he should be her number one priority before her career * The fact that he gets so concerned that Maya is spending time with Jonah. FOR HER CAREER ZIG JUST LET THE POOR GIRL FOCUS ON HER CAREER